It's Not Me, It's You
by iAsk
Summary: Romance, Adventure, Pedo-bears... What more do you want? Three friends become entangled in a complicated relationship, a city at evils mercy, and the feelings of a pedo-bear, Will everything come out the same?
1. TRAILER

_**TRAILER:**_

**It's Not Me, It's You…**

_(A Mabinogi Love Story)_

**Komari:** "Sendo don't! It's too dangerous! Please, I need you… I don't wanna lose another one…"

**Sendo:** "Komari… If I don't do this, Everyone's gonna die. I have to do this… Not just for everyones sake, but also yours."

Sendo then disappears into the altar. Komari faints to the cold floor under her feet, The separation was too much for her to handle.

_*flashes into Komari's childhood. Showing a young Komari and two other little boys.*_

**Riku:** "He he… you guys are slow! C'mon, it's just up this hill guys!"

**Sendo:** "Riku dammit! Hold up, Komari's having trouble!"

**Komari:** "It's ok guys! I'll catch up…" *pants* "just… go… on…" *rests down on the grass*

**Sendo:** "Awwww… C'mon, Koma-chan!"

Both Riku and Sendo run down and carry Komari up the hill.

**Riku:** "He he… your such a baby Komari!"

**Komari: **"Am not you ego-maniac!"

**Sendo: **"OH MY GODDESS! Can't you guys stop fighting for…"

BAM! Riku smacks Sendo in the back of his head.

**Riku: "**No using the Goddess's name in vain you idiot! She might come down and kill us all!"

**Sendo:** "You just wanted to hit me! You use her name in vain too! Damn hypocrite!"

**Riku: **"So what? I'm older than you shortie!" *blows raspberry*

Sendo and Riku wrestle till Komari stops the fight

**Komari: **"Guys! We're here already!"

**Riku: "**Told you guys it was prettier than Sendo's beach spot! Duncan used to say that this is where the three soldiers used to hang out."

**Sendo: **"Just like them, we'll be friends forever under this tree!" *sticks his hand out*

**Riku:** "If one of us is in trouble, We'll get them out no matter what!" *puts his hand with Sendo*

**Komari:** "Till we grow just like Duncan!" *grins and puts her hand with the others*

_*Flashes out and Komari falls into darkness*_

~First Fanfiction! I know some people want to have good comments on their first FanFic, but I accept both comments. I want to know what I'm missing so I can write better and please you all. I will continue if I receive 10 reviews no matter how bad they are. Thanks Fanction Community!~


	2. Chapter 1: WTF? Pedobear!

_**Ch.1: WTF?!? Pedo-bear!!! (Sendo's story)**_

**J:** Woo! My first fan-fic! *lights fireworks* :D

_*__**Silence***_

**Sendo: **Ha ha! You have no readers! YOU FAIL!

**J: **That's fine, I'll just entertain myself by turning your future into one of those of hobo's who fight mice for cheese! *evil grin*

**Sendo: **o.o; Don't I already that for a living?

**J: **o.e meh… Fine! I'll just make you dance a like a pet monkey!

**Sendo: **Can't do that! I'm the main character here!

**J: **I can do whatever I want with you, plus you're not the main character, Koma-chan is! And you'll find that out in the story!

_***Pulls a lever that opens a trap door under Sendo's feet***_

**Sendo: **You Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerk! *Screams back as he falls in*

**J: *faces audience* All under-lined words are A/N by the way! ^.^**

------------------------d^_^b---------------------

_***zooms in on a happy six year-old Sendo***_

"Hehe… Mommy, Daddy! Lookie!!!" Sendo happily exclaims as he dangles a worm in his parents face. Sendo's mother gasps upon turning "Ewww! Put that down Sendo, that's disgusting!" Sendo's father smiles and says "Better put that little thing down before your mom gets mad and doesn't give you dessert!" "But eat your vegetables first honey!" Sendo's mother countered back.

-**Sendo talking-**

_Everything was happier back then… I had a Family…_

_***Zooms in on Komari and Riku***_

_Friends…_

_***Just zooms in on Komari***_

_And the girl I wanted to marry. Everything changed when dad left to fight the war against the fomors. Mom was heartbroken when dad's armor was delivered back without him. She spent most of the money and her time in Emain Macha… drinking at the pub. _

_She wouldn't come home for months. While she was gone, I tried my best to take care of the house the best that I could so when she came, she would be happy. When she did come back, she "punished" me for not doing a good job… That was just in the earlier days. As years went by, mom became more brutal, she didn't acknowledge me anymore, she would just call me "The Boy". The only good thing that came out of it was that Riku and Komari kept me alive with their friendship each day. They made each day durable. _

_I don't want to remember any more of her, but in the end, her own rage killed her. While scolding me, she threw a bottle of vodka at me. She missed due to her drunkenness. The booze caught on fire from a nearby lighted cigarette, and then flames started flying higher; I tried my best to save her. With all my might, I pulled and tugged the best that I could, but she simply stayed there. _

"Leave me alone! I'm going to see your father…" She said as she simply shrugged my effort aside. "Mom, Please!" I begged through my tears, "I'll be a good boy! I'll work harder! Just please don't leave my by myself!" "Sorry for treating you that way son…" As she said this, her silent tears fell to the burning floor near her feet. "Time to start your own life now…"

_She gave me one last hug and pushed me out the door before it was too late. That was the last time I saw my mom. When she died everything came down with her. Riku, my sensei, my sworn brother, took his life to the city in an attempt to better himself at "protecting" me. Komari followed him to Dunbarton to learn magic from the great Stewart. Curse them for leaving me… The only good thing I found in this horrible past was that I found Teddi. He became my only friend, my only family. Now we steal to survive._

_***Present day***_

A young, lean, muscular teenager near the age of eighteen with a disheveled messy gray hair and dark grey eyes runs up against the wall and hops, skips, then jumps up to the roof. His eyes seem mischievous and energetic but it has a hint of innocence behind them He wears a Popo's T-shirt and pants with a black robe over it, but has no shoes.

"Psst… Teddi, distract her while I grab some food!" The boy whispered lightly to his trusty bear cub. The bear cub looks at him and nods his head in approval and understanding.

Teddi then runs inside the grocery store and starts to dance on his hind legs to catch her attention. Caitin the Grocer turns around and to her surprise, a bear dancing inside her store.

"Aww… How cute!" as she swoons over and runs towards the bear to give it a hug, but then Teddi started to violate her store by *err-hrm* thrusting his hips on every food he saw. You could imagine Caitin's face as she saw this event. She grabbed all the knives she had and threw them all to the violating bear. "Eww! Get away stupid pedo-bear! And I thought you were cute!" she screeched as each knife flew out of hands. Teddi then took his pedo butt out the store and ran towards their "Safety Zone". But it was enough time for Sendo to grab some food and hauled ass before Caitin could see him. Both thieves then zoomed out of the town and towards the pasture.

"Hehe… phew, well that was fun wasn't it Teddi? Good work, now, we feast!" he praised as they crossed the wooden bridge. Teddi growls in approval. Sendo hands Teddi's share and both ate hungrily as they walked towards their tree on the hill.

"Man… When I become a famous adventurer someday, I'll pay back all those things I've stolen from people… someday." As Sendo thinks this, two faces pop up in his mind when they reached "The Tree". Sendo looks at Teddi and asks, "Hey, what do you think every happened to Komari-chan and Riku-sama?" "Nom-Nom-Nom-Nom!" Teddi replied, still devouring his food. "Yea… I know, but still, I hope they come back." Teddi looks up in disbelief. "Hahaha!!! Right! Fogetdaboutit! Just you and me buddy! Forever!"

Teddi lies down in the lush, green grass and just ignores the comment. Sendo lights a fire next to them seeing the sun set and Eweca rise. Sendo leans against the soft bark of the tree and makes himself comfortable. His eyes close and drift off to his distant memories.

"Koma-chan! Do you promise to come back?" A fourteen year old, teary-eyed Sendo begged. "Of course I'll come back! I love this little town! Plus, I'll be fine, Riku's gonna take care of me." Says with dreamy eyes then hugs Sendo. "That's what I'm afraid of…" Sendo mutters under his breath to himself and pouts, then says to Komari, "Yeah… I'm gonna miss you. I'll always be waiting for you under our tree." "Aww… don't cry Sendo-kun! I'll just be going to school in Dunbarton. We'll write letters to each other everyday okay?" Sendo, trying to hold back his tears and feelings, "OK! I promise to always write you!" says with a half-hearted smile. Komari hugs him even tighter, "I have to go now, Riku-sama's waiting for me. Bye Sendo!" As the blue sapphired haired****girl ran down the hill. "Bye…" Sendo mutters and opens his hand to see his half written note. The crumpled letter was all scratched out except one sentence. I love you…

Sendo writes Komari a letter everyday for six months straight, but she never replied. He wrote her a total of a hundred and eighty-six letters and none were given back. On the hundred and eighty-sixth letter, He wrote his good-bye because he was tired of sending unread letters.

Sendo focuses back into reality. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sobbing uncontrollably. He locked his arms together into fetal position, regretting sending Komari that last letter, he wasn't ready to let go.

"I should have told her how I felt! Why am I such a fool?!? If I would've just told her that she was everything to me…" As he cried, and regretted, his silent tears dropped down to the dirty ground below, making a small puddle. He looked into his reflection.

"Phff…" he shrugged off. "What would she see in me anyway? I'm just a poor kid with empty promises…" He took a long look at his reflection. He then suddenly gritted his teeth and wiped away his tears. "Tomorrow… I'll turn my life around for her, I'll win her back!" pumping his fists into the air above him.

With Sendo's new found determination, trained everyday to become strong enough for Komari. At the same time, a girl with sapphire hair and blue, ocean eyes is thinking about him in Dunbarton…

**Sendo: **What kind of story is that?!? Put me in more action! Like fighting golems and evil demons!

**J: **Here's more action for ya! *writes* Sendo then started dancing like a pet monkey!

**Sendo:** NOOOOO!!! *proceeds to dance like a pet monkey* Damn you RJ! Damn you and your writing!!!

**J: **Thanks for reading chap. 1: WTF?!? PEDOBEAR! Please comment and review!

**DISCLAIMER: No pedo-bears or characters were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**A/N:**The tree on the hill was the same tree where Sendo, Komari and Riku made their promise as shown in the trailer. The Popo's shirt and pants was just random clothing because I couldn't find mabi clothing that looks like beggar clothes. Eweca is the moon in mabinogi for those who are just reading the story but actually not playing the game. First three chapters that is character background and stuff, the story itself includes new characters so if you have want your character in the story, please PM me! I can accept only a few characters, and please do not blame me if the characters you created doesn't act the way you wanted ^^; Thanks for reading btw.


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Dress

**Ch. 2: Wedding Dress (Komari's story)**

***Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy with school and mabi, you know how it is… Thanks for waiting patiently, I'll try to post up another chapter soon! By the way guys, just a quick _A/N,_ I think I might double release to explain better. If the story flowed well here, be sure to comment before reading chapter 3 okay? Thanks fan-fic community!***

**WARNING: **_**Gore and blood involved, do not read if you have a weak stomach or easily offended.**_

Komari looked outside into the pouring rain. "How long will he make me wait? He was supposed to be here by now to pick me up." Komari pouted. "Late again as usual." Komari sighed and headed over to the luxurious chair beside the bed. She caressed the ring she had on her finger. She was getting married today.

She closed her eyes for a moment and pictured her perfect scene for a while. Her, standing on the balcony in the summer breeze while Riku wrapped his arms around her, kissing her by the neck and telling her that this is where he would want to be for the rest of his life. Sendo and his wife would bring their son over to play with their daughter and they would live life peacefully. Somehow, she always imagined herself spending her entire life with Riku.

Then her dream changed… She could then see how Riku's face suddenly changed into Sendo's… "Gaah!" She held her head and curled into a ball. She then closed her eyes trying to forget the painful memories.

_**-flashback-**_

"_OK! I promise_ _always write you__!__"A boy with grayish hair encourages with a half-hearted smile. Komari hugs him even tighter, "I have to go now, Riku-sama's waiting for me. Bye Sendo!" Komari says as the blue sapphire haired girl ran down the hill. "Bye…" Sendo mutters and looks down to his feet."_

"Stupid Sendo… Never wrote a single letter!" Komari angrily punched the wall. "Aargh! That was stupid…" Komari then tendered her arm, careful not to hurt her arm again. "And Riku… h…how could he leave me too…" She cried, letting the tears ruin her beautiful make-up.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Komari… I think it's best if we go our separate ways…" Riku quietly said as he stood mid-way from the Dunbarton School gate. "At least stay until our graduation!" Komari pleaded. She was on her knees now. "Please Riku… don't leave me…" Riku didn't say anything for a while. He then turned around and looked at Komari straight in the eye. "Look, it's not me Komari, It's you! It's always been about you! You keep saying how you need me, but what about me? I need time for myself right now, if I don't go… You'll never see me again…" Riku then picked up his bags and ran into the cold night._

Her distant memories were then shattered by heavy footsteps running outside her door. The beautiful carved door swung open and a boy around the age of fifteen with blonde hair was panting heavily. His feet were all muddy and he was wet due to the rain. By his condition Komari could tell he had an important message. Her face showed great concern.

"*pant* Miss! *huff* I have some *puff* terrible *pant* news…" The boy tried to deliver his message but was worn out and shivering from all the running in the rain. "Catch your breath first and then tell me what's wrong." Komari hurried over and helped the boy to her bed where she then quickly got him a glass of water and a wrapped him in a towel. The boy gulped down the glass of water and then took the whole pitcher and chugged it down.

After the boy was dried off and caught his breath, he looked Komari in the eye. "Your fiancé's party was ambushed on their way from Emain Macha… somewhere along Osna Snail." The boy tore away from Komari and excused himself out of her room.

Komari was speechless and heartbroken from the message. She didn't want to believe it. She ran towards the pouring rain but abruptly stopped, seeing men coming towards her already with saddened faces. She notices that they had bodies on top of their horses. As the group stopped in front of her, they carefully took down the wasted bodies and laid them in front of her. She recognized most of these knights; they were part of her fiancé's squad, full of strong and brave men. As she examines each knight's body, she notices that one body was horribly mutilated. Its armor was pierced, it had deep gashes into its body, but the vilest feature was that the head was severed and missing.

Komari gasped in terror as she recognized the armor and the embroidery it had on it. "It, it can't be!" She screamed and covered her mouth in horror. Hascel… the noblest warrior and the strongest Holy Knight, was dead. He wasn't just a Holy Knight, He was the best of all Holy Knights, he was kind to all, strong to some, and a fiancé to one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X.X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**-earlier that day in Emain Macha-**_

_A paladin mumbles as he picked up each goblin body that his squad wasted. "*grumbling* Captain! Why'd I have to pick up after you guys?" the young paladin whined to Hascel. The young paladin then piled the carcasses in a single location and was getting ready to burn it. "Cuz you're the rookie!" A White Knight jeered. "Now get me a glass to drink rookie!" "Now get me a glass to drink rookie!" The paladin said in a high-pitched mocking voice. He then rolled his eyes and went to fetch his peers something to drink._

_Hascel pushed back his hair and mounted his horse. "Don't worry Grey; you'll be ordering rookies around soon enough." Hascel responded cheerfully. "C'mon guys, we have to hurry, my bride-to-be is waiting. This is gonna be the first time I'll be early for something!" he joked around playfully. "Heh, I wonder why sir." His second in command countered. Hascel just smiled and strode ahead. _

_Everyone liked Hascel, not only was he an easygoing fellow, he made each day bearable to his team, but when it came down to serious matters, Hascel became a leader everyone listened to. Whatever Hascel told his team to do, they listened. He was well respected throughout Erinn; there are even rumors about how he was going to be promoted soon to champion by Morrighan herself._

_Hascel didn't pay attention to all the praises and honors he received, he only cared for the things that mattered to him the most. Friends, Family, and the girl he loved unconditionally._

_The team headed out and made their way towards Osna Snail. Not many people used this path since it was dangerous, full of wolves and such, and they were prone to rockslides, nonetheless since they were all knights, this should be easy for them, but all of them failed to see the danger that was lurking around the corner._

"_Kinda quiet don't you think?" Grey the young paladin nervously said as he scanned the area while his golden eyes flitted about. "*sigh* newbies these days… what could possibly happen to us?" the white knight next to him boldly said. Hascel noticed that they hadn't encountered a Brown Dire Wolf yet, he could also feel a change in the air… like something was wrong._

"_Everyone! Stay alert! Something isn't right here…" Hascel called out. He cautiously watched the mountains. It felt like someone was watching him. _

_The ignorant White Knight rolls his eyes. "See! Look what you did Grey; you made the captain all paranoid now." Suddenly the sky turned dark and rain came down on them._

"_Oh wow… your right. Something bad did happen, a bad hair-day." The White Knight joked. He turned around to head continue to the destination, but as he turned, an arrow swiftly made its mark on his forehead bringing down the ignorant White Knight._

"…_!!! AMBUSH!!!" Hascel screamed. Everything happened so fast. The only thing Grey remembered was a bright light and in place of his commanding officers were heavily armored knights. Grey didn't know who or what to attack. He just stood there, mesmerized. It was like he was watching a movie in 3D._

_Then he was struck, he noticed that he was bleeding. A waterfall of blood flowed from his abdomen. He looked up and saw the dark figure that had struck him. Before he could react, he was struck again and he found himself on the muddy dirt below him. He was powerless now… he watched in horror as the ambushers slaughtered his squad._

_As the team grew thinner and thinner, Hascel and his second lieutenant found themselves back-to-back. "Gaaah! Sir… I've been hit!" The Holy Knight screamed in agony as he held his chest. "It was an honor serving you sir…" The Holy Knight whispered lightly as he attempted to buy his captain some time to get away. "I'll stall them the best as I can sir! Run while you can!" "No! I won't leave you here to die!" Both then used a technique they both had learned from the continent of Iria. Final Hit… Truly it was their final hit. _

_Grey watched in terror as his heroes feebly tried taking on a whole squad of Dark Knights and Black Knights. They manage to take down three Dark Knights and a Black Knight before a man around the age of twenty, no less than seventeen let loose a barrage of arrows that carefully crept under the heavy armor, and piercing the heroes._

_Before Grey lost consciousness due to the loss of blood, he watched as his captain sink into the ground… he was badly damaged. The teenager then stood on top of him looking down with pity at his hero, he wasn't even transformed. He then removed the Holy Knight's helmet and grabbed him by his hair, looked him in his fading eyes and said, "You were suppose to give me a good fight…" then beheaded the defeated hero._

Komari wiped away her tears and headed back into the estate. She quickly changed into her Odelia Wizard Suit, grabbed her Broad-brimmed feathered hat and headed towards Osna Snail. She was going to avenge her fiancé…

As Komari marched out to Osna Snail, a hooded man leaning against the clock tower, stretched out his arms. "C'mon Haruna, she's on the move again." "M'kay big brother! Will you get me a leather bow after this? I'm kinda hungry…" The man's claymore complained. "Of course, I'll get you anything if you do a good job." The man said, commending his weapon. "Yay! I'ma become the smarterest weapon eveeeer!" The claymore joyfully said. "Yup, a real genius… the man whispered silently, careful not to offend his spirit. They quietly followed the blue haired girl towards her destination.

**Thank you for reading Ch.2: Wedding Dress!!! Till the next chapter! d^.^b**

REVIEW PLEASE! xD (PM me if you want to get your characters in.)

*Emain Macha is a city in mabinogi where everybody there is high-classed. Very beautiful city considering it was named after Macha, the Goddess of Destruction. Osna Snail is a time-saving path connecting Dunbarton and Emain Macha, It's a very narrow and dangerous path. Like next to a mountainside. Odelia Wizard Suit and the Broad-brimmed feathered hat are expensive items inside mabinogi. They are, as you can tell wizard clothing so that tells you Komari is a...???


End file.
